Bizarre love triangle
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Es difícil amar cuando se le considera a uno defectuoso o incapaz de hacerlo, peor aún cuando se descubre que se está enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo. Triangulo amoroso. Sheith vs Klance. Incluye parejas del mismo sexo y lenguaje inapropiado.
1. Las Estrellas

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Bizarre love triangle

.

Las estrellas

.

Sheith

.

Como para los antiguos navegantes, las estrellas eran el camino hacia la aventura, el hogar y los sueños. Esos destellos de luces, solían dar fuerza y esperanza a aquellos que se encontraban rodeados por la oscuridad.

Keith, quien desde muy pequeño fue desprovisto de una herramienta fundamental para supervivencia social de todo niño, gran parte de su vida estuvo sumergido en las más terribles sombras. Keith era huérfano, y por mucho tiempo pasó de hogar en hogar sin ser querido por nadie. Los adultos solían decir que era un niño incapaz de amar o que estaba dañado como lo sería un aparato. En esa época, él no entendía a que se referían, pero con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que en cierta forma las emociones y el afecto no era parte de él, así que tal vez había algo de razón en sus palabras después de todo.

Así como lo habían hecho miles de exploradores antes que él, Keith se había propuesto un objetivo enfocado en las guías del cielo: alcanzar las estrellas. Y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que lograra su primer objetivo para conseguir aquella elusiva meta; se convirtió en cadete de la academia espacial Garrison. Había sido una lucha interminable y muchas veces en el camino tuvo sus dudas, pero definitivamente se encontraba dentro y estaba cada vez más cerca de estar ahí afuera, con las estrellas.

La vida no había sido piadosa con el joven Keith. Bueno, no suele serlo para nadie, pero para él había sido especialmente cruel. Durante la difícil y solitaria época de su infancia, Keith vivió en soledad, rodeada de gente que no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza. Su único consuelo eran las estrellas que solía mirar durante horas a través de vidrio opaco del orfanato o la bóveda celeste en la oscuridad de las calles de la ciudad.

Se imaginaba como sería volar a través de ellas a gran velocidad, sin miedo o preocupaciones, donde no existiera la duda de que comería el día siguiente, sin dolor y si las posibilidades fueran infinitas. Pero ya no era simples ensoñaciones de un niño solitario, Keith había crecido y por primera vez en su vida, la suerte le sonreía, y el talento que él mismo desconocía fue su llave de la puerta a su futuro.

Estaba en Garrison y nada le impediría alcanzar las estrellas.

-0-

–Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Keith –fue lo primero que le dijo su instructor junior, tendiéndole la mano –. Seré tu tutor de primer año. Puedes llamarme Shiro.

Keith titubeó mirando con recelo, pasando sus ojos de la mano que le tendían a su larga sonrisa, solo preguntándose en el trasfondo de sus palabras. No tenía la culpa de ello, era un acto de supervivencia que había adquirido con el paso de los años, al caer en un hogar insufrible tras otro. No siempre las sonrisas simpáticas y la gente amable, indicaban precisamente eso.

Pero Shiro nunca perdió su expresión llana, que provocó en Keith un leve temblor por todo su cuerpo.

–No necesito un tutor – fue su respuesta evitado todo contacto visual directo con Shiro.

–No es algo que puedas elegir –le explicó él con calma aunque su sonrisa desvaneció levemente –. Los cadetes de primer año siempre son supervisado por los instructores… primerizos –agregó con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas, mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano libre –. Es una práctica que ayuda a la retroalimentación de ambos lados.

Keith aún no se fiaba del todo. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo o era la única forma que conocía, pero sí era una regla de Garrison que no podía evitar, obedecería por el momento con tal de no desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le había otorgado.

–Entonces, estaremos juntos Shiro –dijo de mala gana, mientras levantaba su mano con titubeo.

–Será perfecto –contestó éste estrechando su mano con energía.

Keith pudo sentir una extraña sensación en su palma al entrar en contacto con la mano de Shiro, como una fuerza que provenía de su cuerpo y entraba en él a través de los poros de su piel; una que continuó aún muchas horas después de que soltaran su mano. Aquella noche, Keith la pasó en vela contemplando la palma de su mano meditando en aquella curiosa sensación en su piel, y por primera vez en muchos años, no contempló las inspiradoras estrellas que brillaban en exterior.

-0-

Every time I see you falling

I get down on my knees and pray

I'm waiting for that final moment

You say the words that I can't say

-0-

Contrariamente a su impresión inicial, Keith pronto descubrió más de quien era realmente Takashi Shirogane. A un lado de su aspecto cordial, su profesionalismo y su sonrisa simpática, existía tal vez el más fantástico piloto que había visto Keith en su vida. La verdad, no había visto muchos pilotos en su miserable vida, pero no le cabía duda que Shiro era asombroso.

Keith podía atribuirse a sí mismo un talento natural por el que muchos maestros y su mismo tutor se mostraban interesados en él, el mismo que le había abiertos las puertas de la academia en primer lugar; pero Shiro claramente estaba a otro nivel, uno tan alto como las estrellas. No había forma de describir lo genial que era más que verlo uno mismo. Sus capacidades eran tan admirables que todos, cadetes e instructores en Garrison, prácticamente idolatraban el piso que camina, y eso lo convertían en el más posible candidato para una misión especial a la luna cerberos. Pero Shiro era tan sencillo y simple que nada de esto afectaba su personalidad y psique, y a pesar de todo, continuaba siendo el mismo hombre apacible que Keith conoció en su primer día en la academia. Algún quien se ganó casi de inmediato su admiración.

Claro que nunca se lo diría. No era parte de su naturaleza.

–¿Crees que algún día existirá la posibilidad para mí? – le preguntó a Shiro con algo de recelo mientras caminaban por un pasillo de la academia.

–Si continúas practicando –soltó él en broma dándole una leve sacudida al hombro de su protegido, quien se paralizó con el repentino contacto –. Se requiere más que talento para ser un buen piloto. Se necesita paciencia y concentración.

Keith desfragmentó su palabras como siempre y meditó en ellas por días como solía hacerlo cada vez que algo lo apasionaba, como alcázar su objetivo o las estrellas en el cielo. Pero curiosamente, en última instancia, toda su atención estaba dirigida solamente en Shiro.

-0-

Shiro no era perfecto y mucho menos pecaría de falsa modestia, pero definitivamente no mentía con sus palabras; él realmente pensaba que Keith tenía el potencial para convertirse en un excelente piloto, quizás uno mucho mejor que él y solo requirió verlo una sola vez en un vuelo simulado para convérsense de ello. Pero llegar hasta ese punto, aún le faltaba mucho. Keith contaba con un talento que mucho deseaban, incluso el mismo Shiro, pero como un diamante en bruto, tenía un serio problema con su actitud y desconfianza.

En un principio, la sola idea de ser el supervisor de un cadete en especial, aterró con dudas a Shiro, y cuando le informaron que se trataría específicamente de un joven problemático como Keith casi entró en pánico.

El temperamento del joven era sumamente volátil y fácilmente se metía en problemas. No conocía el autocontrol, era pésimo para relacionarse y no tenía ni idea de cómo trabajar con otros. Shiro mucha veces se quebró la cabeza o se comió la uñas preguntándose porque su protegido era de esa manera. Todo mundo en su momento llegaba al a un punto de quiebre en especial ante la presión, pero nadie respondía como lo hacía Keith, con tanta pasión y fuego. En muchas ocasiones después del horror inicial, la vergüenza del llamado de atención y el castigo que le seguía ante la impertinencia del joven, Shiro debía admitir que Keith tenía agallas.

Y una vez que las aguas se calmaban, podía reírse de ello a sus anchas.

–Creo que te estás encariñando –le comentó en broma su mentor y superior, el comándate Holt, durante un almuerzo en el comedor –. Eso es bueno y malo a la vez.

–¿Ambos?

–Sí. Al importante tanto te será mucho más fácil comprometerte en ayudarlo a superarse a sí mismo, pero también te será difícil ponerlo en su lugar cuando lo necesite. Y vaya que él lo necesita.

Shiro lo miró pensativo, a lo que su mentor explicó:

–Es como yo con Matt. Quiero que logre grandes cosas en su vida, que alcance lo inimaginable y que tenga éxito, ya que el suyo es también el mío; pero debo separarme de mi orgullo parental a veces y decirle directamente cuando está equivocado como lo haría cualquier otro comandante, aunque eso me rompa el corazón. Eso es ser un buen líder y un buen maestro.

En ese momento, Shiro se guardó para sí sus propias deducciones del consejo de su mentor, pero aquella noche no durmió pensando solamente en Keith y como ayudarlo a alcanzar lo inimaginable. En hacerlo brillar como la estrella que él lo veía.

-0-

Every time I think of you

I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue

It's no problem of mine

But it's a problem I find

Living a life that I can't leave behind

-0-

El pasado de Shiro era simple, algo que se reflejaba en su personalidad. Cualquiera podría decir que su vida había sido siempre perfecta, pero él joven instructor los desmentirían. Tal vez muchos lo idolatraban como un astro, un dios entre hombres, pero Shiro se consideraba un ser humano común y corriente. Aún así, había cosas que desconocía o se engañaba a sí mismo para no ver, y eso sería la crueldad del mundo.

Para comprender más a su protegido, Shiro investigó el pasado de Keith solo para descubrir una dolorosa realidad que le partía el corazón. Finalmente podría comprender porque era tan impulsivo, como su carácter chocaba constantemente con otras personas y era un completo inadaptado para interactuar con la gente. Keith había sido marcado por el rechazo y la negación, ignorado por la gente que debió amarlo y olvidado como una simple molestia.

Shiro no podía entender como alguien con tan pocos años en su haber, había visto una de las caras más feas de la humanidad y podía seguir adelante. Sin duda la mente y el corazón de Keith estaban afectados por tanto rechazo, pero su espíritu seguía siendo fuerte para continuar adelante ante la adversidad. Shiro admiraba eso e incluso, lo envidiaba.

El joven instructor tenía carácter, forjado sus padres para enfrentar las adversidades. Nadie le dio esa oportunidad Keith, fácilmente descartado como dañado y atribuyéndole la incapacidad de ser feliz. Pero en cambio ahora estaba ahí, siendo aclamando como el más talentoso de su grupo a pesar de su pésimo temperamento, su pésimo tacto al habla y casi impenetrable burbuja personal. Shiro trató de no sentir lástima, no porque quisiera desvincularse, sino porque Keith no lo merecía. Él era una persona con la fuerza de voluntad más admirable, un espíritu inquebrantable y un deseo de superación que había conocido en su vida. Shiro valoró aún más cada una de esas características en él, al comprender porque era de en aquella peculiar forma, y sin darse cuenta, se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy importante en su vida.

Y no tenía ni idea de cuánto.

-0-

But there's no sense in telling me

The wisdom of the fool won't set you free

But that's the way that it goes

And it's what nobody knows

well every day my confusion grows

-0-

Ahora sí que Keith estaba confundido.

No tenía la menor idea que le estaba pasando, pero no era un tonto para no darse cuenta. De alguna manera su vida había girado trescientos sesenta grados y orbitaba alrededor de una sola estrella llamada Shiro.

Su tutor se había convertido en su primer pensamiento en las mañanas y el último en las noches. Su presencia lo calmaba y solo escuchar su voz lo alegraba. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido así por alguien, que tal sensación lo tenía tan confundido y perdido que comenzó a temer que estaba enfermo.

Trató de generar espacio entre ellos, pero solo provocaba discrepancia en su ser. Deseaba estar junto a Shiro el mayor tiempo posible en un día, escuchar su voz, disfrutar de su compañía y relajarse con esa simple sonrisa. Al contemplarlo ante las estrellas, Keith dejo de preguntarse qué le estaba pasado y solo abrazar la idea que Shiro lo hacía feliz, tal vez más que las mismas las luces en el cielo que solían ser lo único que lo consolaba en el pasado. Ahora solo era Shiro.

Todo iba bien con el nuevo orden de su vida a pesar de la confusión, hasta esos días en que Shiro planeó para ellos un campamento en la soledad del desierto que rodaba a la academia Garrison con la intensión de alcanzar un autodescubrimiento.

–Es la idea más estu… –comenzó a quejarse Keith quien nunca había acampado en su vida.

–Vamos, será divertido –insistió Shiro con su hermosa pero maldita sonrisa, mientras lo conducía por un camino desolado.

Tenían unos días libres de las clases y Shiro lo guió hasta una pequeña choza en el desierto que solía pertenecerle a un antiguo maestro retirado. El lugar era un asco, pero eso no molestó a Keith quien había vivido en lugares mucho peores.

Fue hasta la primera noche en aquel lugar cuando Keith entendió porque Shiro lo había llevado hasta ese lugar en particular en medio de la nada. Y era por las estrellas. Una vez lejos de las luces de la ciudad y las construcciones, el cielo nocturno del desierto brillaba con intensidad ante los reflejos penetrantes de las estrellas. Keith nunca en su vida las había admirado de aquella manera hasta como en esa noche, y eso que había desperdiciado muchas horas de su vida contemplándolas. Era el espectáculo increíble que emocionó como nunca. Fue cuando lo supo, ese sentimiento era amor. Keith amaba las estrellas.

–Tengo tiempo un tiempo viniendo a este lugar –escuchó la voz de Shiro a su lado mientras permanecían sentados uno junto al otro en la oscuridad de la noche, con los ojos clavados en el cielo –. Me encanta contemplarlas y maravillarme con ellas. Desde que era muy pequeño, miraba las estrellas imaginándome volar entre ellas y descubrir mundos vastos y perdidos. Llegar hasta donde nadie había llegado y aventurarme a lo desconocido.

Shiro soltó un gran suspiro en lo que una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en sus labios.

–El espacio es tan increíble y tan misterioso a la vez –agregó dejando que sus emociones afloraran en su voz –. Fue por lo que me decidí en convertirme en piloto, en llegar hasta la cima y alcanzar las estrellas. Siempre supe que no sería fácil y tal vez puedo considerarme afortunado por cómo han resultado las cosas. Pero no había nada que quisiera más que eso en mi vida. Hasta hora…

Las palabras de Shiro provocaron que Keith apartara sus ojos del cielo y los enfocara solo en él. Él le sonreía como nunca lo había hecho antes y la mirada de su rostro resultaba irresistible. Keith no pudo evitar sonrojarse en lo que su corazón acelerado mandó más sangre por sus vasos sanguíneos.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y en lo que sus miradas se conectaron, guardaron silencio hasta el punto que se podía escuchar la respiración del otro. A Keith le aterró la idea que Shiro alcanzara a escuchar lo rápido y fuerte que estaba latiendo su corazón dentro de su pecho.

–El compartir mi pasión con alguien más es lo más importante para mí ahora –dijo Shiro uno segundos después desviando levemente la mirada como si contuviera de decir algo más –. Es por eso que te traje aquí. Quiero que te conviertas en un piloto mucho mejor de lo que soy, Keith. Quiero que logres mucho más de lo que yo he alcanzado en mi vida. Quiero que cumplas tus sueños.

Cada palabra, cada mirada, cada latido de su corazón se lo dijo a gritos. Al estar ahí, en medio de la nada, al escuchar la descripción que tan bien conocía de lo que le apasionaba, de darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba; Keith vio a Shiro como la persona más maravillosa que había en su vida o tal vez la única, o que quería que solo existiera. Al comprender finalmente sus propios sentimientos ante las estrellas que siempre consolaron su vida, pudo percatarse que había algo más intenso que sentía por Shiro.

Keith se maldijo para sus adentros cuando finalmente admitió que estaba enamorado.

–Me lleva…

-0-

No había más confusión en Keith, estaba enamorado de su tutor, Takashi Shirogane, y no tenía la menor idea de que podía hacer al respecto.

En primer lugar, no podía decir nada. Principalmente porque no tenía las palabras para hacerlo; segundo porque no era lo correcto. Un instructor y cadete estaba prohibido, no como si fuera algo que le importara a Keith, pero lo excusaba para no afrontar la tercera razón; que tenía miedo… miedo a que su sentimiento no fuera reciproco.

No era un tonto para no ver que Shiro le tenía afecto, pero sí el sentimiento era el mismo que el suyo era una situación completamente diferente. Keith pasaba días, mañanas, tardes y noches lamentándose y sufriendo de agonía ante los mismos sentimientos que nunca creyó poseer o ser capaz de sentir. Y como los maldecía.

–Keith, no estás enfocado –le insistió por decima vez Shiro mientras recitaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta del cuestionario de su próximo examen.

–Me cago en… –musitó débilmente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas por estar contemplando con detenimiento los labios de Shiro.

–Definitivamente eso va a pasar, sino apruebas este examen –dijo Shiro sin percatarse del verdadero sufrimiento de su protegido.

-0-

Finalmente el cerebro de Shiro hizo click durante la hora del almuerzo. Se encontraba sentado en una mesa del comedor de instructores, meditando en la última práctica de Keith y de cómo mejorar las pequeñas fallas que pudo detectar en su vuelo. Mientras lo hacía, su mirada se perdió en la nada al recordar lo intensidad reflejada en los ojos de Keith, la gracias y fuerza de su movimientos, y lo suave en que se movían sus labios al detallar sus acciones…

–¿Qué tanto piensas? –lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones Matt Holt sentándose a su lado.

–¿Qué? –contestó Shiro algo perdido, sin darse cuenta del leve sonrojo que se delató en sus mejillas.

–Por tu cara podría pensar que estás enamorado de alguien –soltó su amigo casi burlándose de él.

Shiro abrió levemente sus labios para replicar cuando sus palabras murieron en su garganta. Su cerebro quedo en blanco al instante y su corazón dio una sacudida al asociar las dos ideas juntas. Keith y estar enamorado.

 _¿Acaso…?_

–Bueno, dejemos ya de tonterías –dijo Matt descartando la misma idea que provocó –. Hay muy buenas noticas…

-0-

Every time I see you falling

I get down on my knees and pray

I'm waiting for that final moment

You say the words that I can't say

-0-

Keith no estaba feliz. Bueno, estaba feliz por Shiro, pero eso no lo hacía feliz a él.

La noticia se espació más rápido que el fuego por la academia, Shiro, el comandante Holt y el hijo de éste habían sido seleccionados para el viaje de exploración a la luna cerberos.

Shiro estaba entusiasmado que prácticamente brillaba ante los ojos de Keith. Todo el mundo lo admiraba y felicitaba por el gran logro. Pero Keith no era capaz de ocultar sus emociones o fingir felicidad por él cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro. Aquel viaje implicaba largos meses de separación, que Keith no estaba seguro de poder afrontar solo.

El joven pupilo sentía un fuego que lo carcomía desde el pecho hasta la garganta, que lo motivaba a gritar hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales. En más de una ocasión huyó de la presencia de Shiro, para no delatar las emociones que le resultaban imposibles de ocultar. Pero que más podía hacer, en unos meses lo iban alejar, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo, de la única persona que había amado de su vida.

–Keith ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –le preguntó Shiro claramente irritado. El tutor había logrado acorralar su pupilo en uno de los pasillos desiertos de la academia. Pasaba más de la hora del toque de queda, así que ni un alma aparte de ellos recorría esos pasillos.

–Marchando a mi habitación ¿qué es lo que parece? –contestó éste desafiante sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo mientras caminaba por el largo corredor.

–Keith, espera –le ordenó Shiro con voz autoritaria acelerando el paso.

Pero el joven lo ignoró descaradamente.

–¡Keith, detente! –insistió tomándolo de codo y forzándolo a volverse.

El joven reaccionó inmediatamente liberándose de su agarre y adoptando posición defensiva. Keith sabía defensa persona, Shiro era consciente de ellos, pero nunca lo había visto utilizarla, por lo cual dio un paso hacia atrás cuando contempló su postura amenazante.

–No. Me. Toques –dijo Keith casi con dolor en sus palabras. Su mirada era tan intensa que consternó a tutor.

–Keith ¿qué es lo que sucede? –insistió Shiro suavizando su semblante. Le dolía verlo así… lo dolía el no verlo siquiera –. Has estado actuando raro desde que dio la noticia de cerbero. Y podría jurar que hasta me has estado evitando.

Le tomó unos segundos a Keith relajarse, cambiar de posición a una más indiferente, para solo decir con calma:

–No sé a lo que te refieres –antes de intentar nuevamente escapar de Shiro.

En todo eso meses trabajando juntos, Shiro podía atribuirse que conocía a Keith mejor que nadie… tal vez único que podía entenderlo, por lo cual no le fue difícil darse cuenta que era pura mierda lo que salía de su boca justamente ese momento. Generalmente, Shiro era pacifico y tenía una paciencia casi divina, pero simplemente se estaba hartando de la actitud de su joven pupilo. Tenía el tiempo contado y no quería desperdiciarlo peleando con él.

Shiro estaba a unos meses de embarcarse en un viaje que le consumiría más de un año de su vida, un sueño que había estado esperando que se volviera realidad hacía mucho tiempo. Pero sobre todas las cosas quería compartirlo con las personas que a él le importaban… las que él amaba. Principalmente, porque estaría separadas de ellas por mucho tiempo.

Sabía que Keith era una persona que no se quebrara por nada en la vida, que enfrentarlo con rudeza no serviría de nada, pero sinceramente en ese momento, a Shiro le importó un carajo. Sujetó nuevamente a Keith de brazo en un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo, y en cuestión de segundos estampó su espalda contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Apoyando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, Shiro le arrebató cualquier ruta de escape.

–Creo que sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero –le dijo mordazmente clavando sus ojos en los de él. La mirada de Keith pasó rápidamente de la sorpresa a la rabia ante el desplante de Shiro.

–¡No! ¡No tengo idea! –contestó él con necesidad apoyando sus manos contra los hombros de su tutor en un intento de alejarlo.

Keith trató de liberarse, pero Shiro forcejeó contra él aplastando su cuerpo contra el suyo y la pared a su espalda. De nuevo sus ojos se conectaron, en lo que el aliento de Shiro golpeaba contra su cara y sus mejillas brillaban con un leve rubor.

–Basta de tonterías, Keith –insistió Shiro sacudiéndolo levemente hasta casi estamparlo un par de veces contra la pared. Como ya estaba dicho, Shiro no solía perder la paciencia, pero eran unas palabras que necesitaba oír… unas que necesitaba oír de Keith.

Pero tal vez era mucho pedir para un joven dañado, uno que por mucho tiempo se creyó y él mismo pensó, incapaz de amar. La petición de Shiro resultaba sumamente descomunal para Keith, un joven quien se guardaba sus secretos y alejaba al mundo por protección. Un joven cuyo primer amor fueron unas silenciosas estrellas que nunca pidieron una palabra de su parte.

Keith sabía que tenía que decir.

Keith sentía que debía decir.

Pero Keith no lo podía decir.

Era bueno que las acciones contaran más que las palabras.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta de que estaba pasado, sus labios ya se encontrabas conectados al de otros. Como una corriente eléctrica que atravesó sus cuerpos, ambos se quedaron pegados uno al otro como la fuerza invisible que atrae los polos opuestos. En cuestión de segundo, y olvidado la sorpresa inicial, Keith se perdió en los labios de Shiro, en su delicioso aliento y el calor que despedía sus manos al pasar por su cabello. Mientras que Shiro succionaba sus suaves labios con pasión, tratando de no perder ni un solo milímetro de su carne y su intoxicante aroma.

Después de mortales minutos de falta de oxigeno en cerebros y poderosos latidos en sus pechos, ambos hombre se separaron para quedar casi sin aliento, sumamente sonrojados y con las miradas adormiladas perdidas en la maravillosa visión que tenían delante del otro.

Aún sin decir nada de lo que Shiro quería oír, Keith relajó su cuerpo en lo que poco a poco creció la distancia entre ellos. Al final solo sus manos seguían conectadas con sus dedos entrelazados.

 _¿Acaso era… la respuesta que estaba buscando? ¿Eran las palabras que no podían decir? ¿La razón de su desasosiego?_

Shiro quería descubrirlo, así que antes de Keith pudiera recobrar su autocontrol, lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

* * *

Este es mi segundo FanFiction de VLD y diferencia del primero que era divertido y enfocado al Kidge, esta será más dramático y se enfocara en un triangulo amoroso Sheith vs Klance.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Basado en la canción de New Order : Bizzare love triangle.


	2. Estrella fugaz

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Bizarre love triangle

.

Estrella fugaz

.

Klance

.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Keith?

–¿Qué? ¡No es mi culpa!

–Aja –dijo Shiro demostrando su claro escepticismo tanto en su rostro en la pantalla como en su tono de voz.

–¡Arg! ¡¿Por qué lo primero que piensas es que fue por algo que yo hice?! –bramó el joven de cabellera oscura desde otro lado de la pantalla donde se notaba con claridad el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

–Porque te conozco mejor que nadie –le aseguró su tutor con total seguridad y una sonrisa picara en sus labios –. Estoy al corriente de falta de control en tu temperamento.

Keith gruñó a la pantalla como una animal en lo que sus mejillas adquiría cada vez más un tono rojizo.

–Como ahora.

Un par de palabrotas se formaron en la mente de Keith como respuesta, pero se mordió los labios para contenerlas. Ya era suficiente saber que más de la mitad de los superiores de la academia Garrison observaban o escuchaban aquella transmisión, sino que quedaría guardada para la posteridad en los registros.

Finalmente había ocurrido, Shiro al igual que comandante Holt y su hijo Matt habían partido al viaje de exploración a través del espacio, hasta la luna Cerberus. Ya había transcurrido un mes y ni siquiera había llegado a Marte, dejando completamente claro que sería una travesía mucho más larga que simplemente surcar el horizonte como una estrella fugaz. Tal vez el único detalle positivo de ello, era que todavía a tal distancia se podía conseguir una buena transmisión con la tripulación para unas video llamadas. Un par de meses más adelante en su recorrido y solo mensajes en texto serían la única forma de comunicación, y probablemente con tiempo de retraso.

–Yo. No. Hice. Nada. Malo –puntualizó Keith tratando de mantener la calma para no pelear con Shiro en los únicos minutos que tenía disponible para compartir con él –. Él fue el que comenzó a molestarme, acusándome de no sé cuantas tonterías y otras estupideces.

–Keith, cuida tu lenguaje –le recordó Shiro lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva, pero tratando de tener paciencia. Todo había empezado con un simple "¿Qué tal tu día?" como para terminar con tal drama –. ¿Y de que te acusó?

–No tengo idea. Algo… de arruinar su momento. Hablaba demasiado… en realidad nunca se calló.

–¿Y quién es éste chico?

–No lo sé, ni siquiera lo conozco – admitió Keith encogiendo los hombros. Había sido su primer día en su segundo año en la academia y ya un sujeto se había declarado su acérrimo enemigo –. Te juro que no he hecho nada malo –agregó de ultimo casi haciendo un puchero involuntario.

Shiro no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella expresión. _Cielos, como amaba ese rostro._ Tratando de contener la emoción y el deseo de compartir sus pensamientos con palabras, Shiro soltó un suspiro y agregó con seriedad y profesionalismo, a pesar del leve rubor en sus mejillas:

–Sea lo que fuere, debes dejarlo pasar… ¡No importa si tú no lo iniciaste! Recuerda: concentración… y mantén la clama. Has llegado muy lejos para arruinarlo por algo tan insignificante.

–Sí… –suspiró Keith resignado – lo sé. Tienes razón.

Con una leve sonrisa, Keith alzó sus ojos entre su largo copete y los clavó en la mirada dulce que le dirigía Shiro a través de la pantalla. Con un débil temblor de su mano, se contuvo de alzarla y tratar de tocar la imagen de su nov… mentor. Sin saber que del otro lado de la transmisión Shiro duplicaba su movimiento. En la mente de ambos se formaron las mismas dos palabras, aquellas que había confesado el uno al otro poco antes de que iniciara aquella travesía.

Resultaba terrible para ambos tener que ocultar su relación, pero había tanto en riesgo, sin olvidar que no era ético ante sus rangos; y mucho más estar separados por centellares de kilómetros que aumentaban cada día más, y en cuyo único método de comunicación no se podían expresar lo que sentían en consuelo.

Era difícil, pero podían soportarlo… hasta el regreso de Shiro.

–Creo que se ha acabo nuestro tiempo –rompió el viajante la débil burbuja de ilusión que se formó entre ambos durante esos leves segundos de silencio y de penetrantes miradas –. Tal vez podamos establecer contacto en un par de semanas más antes que sobrepasemos Marte. Por mientras, recuerda lo que te dije y no busques problemas.

–Yo no busco problemas –se quejo su protegido.

–Sí, claro –le sonrió Shiro –. Adiós, Keith.

–Adiós, Shiro.

Y se cortó la comunicación.

-0-

Shiro soltó un suspiro en lo que se recargó en su asiento. Cerró sus ojos tratando de contener la última imagen de Keith que había visto en la pantalla en su memoria. Era extraño, ya tenían un par de meses juntos y nunca le había tomado una fotografía. Eso sería de la primera cosa en su lista al regresar, además de apretar contra su pecho a su joven e iracundo nov…

–Sí que estas enamorado –dijo de repente una voz detrás de él sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos.

Shiro no evitar soltar un grito en lo que se volvió sobre su hombro para encontrarse la imagen de Matt Holt flotando en la cabina.

–N-no… No sé a qué te refieres –trató de fingir indiferencia, pero sin mucho éxito.

Matt continuó su recorrido sin gravedad hasta alcanzar la silla de Shiro e indicarle con su dedo índice sus sonrojadas mejillas.

–Tu cara dice otra cosa –comentó su amigo y compañero de viaje con una diabólica sonrisa –. Tal vez puedas engañar a mi papá y al resto de los comandantes, pero a mí no Shiro. Estás terriblemente enamorado de Keith.

En horror, el piloto se cubrió el rostro con sus manos en vergüenza, mientras Matt reía a sus anchas.

-0-

I feel fine and I feel good

I'm feeling like I never should

-0-

Cuando Keith regresó a su habitación, dejo que su espalda se recargara contra la puerta al cerrarse tras de sí. Soltó un triste y decepcionado suspiro que retumbó en su solitario y seco cuarto.

Keith estaba feliz y desconsolado al mismo tiempo. Aquel viaje en el que se había embarcado Shiro había trastornado ya por sí su alterada vida. Estaba feliz por Shiro ante aquella maravillosa oportunidad y el logro de convertirse en todo un astro, un héroe de la historia, y surcar el espacia como una estrella fugaz. Pero como sentía enviada… ¡No! ¡No era envidia en sí! Lo carcomía el deseo de estar allá con él; principalmente, porque lo extrañaba… mucho.

El joven aspirante a piloto nunca pensó en llegarse sentirse así. Toda su vida había estado en completa soledad, nunca contó con nadie más que consigo mismo y nadie más le había preocupado. Ahora su vida había girado trescientos sesenta grados o mejor dicho, giraba completamente alrededor de Shiro.

Ante sus ojos, él era tan perfecto: valiente, dedicado, hermoso y el piloto en el que se quería convertir algún día. Pero sobre todas las cosas, el afecto de Shiro era reciproco.

Keith no pudo creerlo en un principio, aún así Shiro le demostró de mil manera lo importante de resultaba para él. Por primera vez en su patética y solitaria vida era amado por alguien sinceramente e igualmente, él lo amaba. Eso hacía sentir a Keith bien… como estar en las nubes… surcando el cielo como una estrella fugaz.

Como deseaba que Shiro estuviera con él en ese momento.

–¡Hora de apagar las luces cadetes! –se escuchó la voz de su instructor del otro lado de la puerta –. ¡A dormir todos!

Keith se enderezó de su posición y comenzó a prepararse para la cama, sabía que no podría consolar el sueño y pasaría toda la noche pensando en Shiro como desde el primer día en que se marchó. Solo esperaba no despertar muy cansado la mañana siguiente ya que tendría prueba de vuelo, y esperaba ese idiota que lo molestaba finalmente se mordiera la lengua.

-0-

Lance se sentía en las nubes desde el momento que supo que entraría a la academia Garrison. Siempre había sido su mayor sueño convertirse en piloto de combate y sobre todas las cosas, viajar por el espacio, a lugares distantes y cruzar el horizonte como toda una estrella fugaz. Porque eso era lo que él era, una estrella.

Pero el joven cubano tenía un pequeño problema: siempre había sido una estrella pero en un mar de ellas. Lance venía de una familia numerosa y el llamar la atención entre tantos hermanos a competir era difícil; igualmente en una academia donde se buscaba y premiaba al verdadero talento. Y no era que Lance no lo tuviera, pero por sí solo no era suficiente para que destacara.

Por suerte para él contaba con algo llamado carisma. El muchacho moreno sabía de verdad como dejar su marca, una primera impresión y hacerse notar entre la multitud. Una habilidad de super vivencia adquirida desde su familia, lo que lo convirtió en el primo, hermano e hijo favorito. Luego en su vida estudiantil, el alumno, amigo y el compañero favorito. Y sin olvidar a las chicas y otros admiradores.

Lance era una estrella y solo le faltaba volar para convertirse en todo un astro. Pero la vida no siempre resulta como uno lo espera. Efectivamente había entrado al único lugar donde podría convertir sus sueños en realidad y aunque desde el primer día de clases en la academia trató de ganarse una reputación, una imagen para sus compañeros alumnos y otra para sus instructores, todo su esfuerzo se fue a pique al iniciar su segundo año.

Fue cuando entró Keith a la ecuación.

No tenía idea de cómo supo nada de él antes, pero Lance estaba completamente furioso que hubiera aparecido en su vida.

Ante los ojos de Lance, él joven piloto de cabellera oscura lo estaba arruinando todo para él, simplemente por ser…. Keith. En otras palabras, era todo lo que él no era, pero si lo que ambicionaba Garrison en un cadete. Keith era un piloto natural, con excelente instintos y habilidad que nadie más poseía. Los instructores solo hablaban de él maravillados y sus compañeros alumnos intrigados por su por su actitud misteriosa. ¡Y como la gota que derrama el vaso, tenía al mejor piloto y modelo a seguir que pudiera existir como tutor, Takashi Shirogane!

Keith tenía todo lo él que deseaba.

Lance los destetaba, casi sin razón. En un extraño e infantil pensamiento, Keith estaba arruinado todas las oportunidades de Lance de destacar y ser alguien, de ser esa estrella. Pero como lo podía saber, el chico misterioso nunca había enfrentado lo que era ser uno más del montón. Lance siempre tuvo que buscar la manera de destacar sobre los demás; y Garrison era su oportunidad para hacerlo… o al menos hasta que Keith acaparó toda la atención.

–Keith –masculló Lance para sí durante el desayuno mientras devoraba con furia su cereal.

–Wow –soltó su buen amigo Hunk a su lado –. Vaya que hoy si estas furioso.

Lance respondió con unos gruñidos ilegibles mientras su mirada llameante se enfocaba en la nuca peluda de Keith a un par de mesas delante de él. Como siempre comía solo, revisando algunas notas extras de algún plan de vuelo.

–Se cree… importante… maldito… copetillo… –gruñía para sí el joven moreno llevándose a la boca cucharada tras cucharada de su desayuno.

–Oye viejo –dijo Hunk –. ¿No crees que estas exagerando? – le preguntó a su amigo justo en el momento que unos de los instructores pasaba junto a la mesa de Keith, intercambiaba varias palabras, para luego alejarse con el pecho inflado y una sonrisa de orgullo.

Lo siguiente que supo Hunk fue la excelente curva que realizó la cuchara de Lance hasta aterrizar de lleno sobre la cabeza de Keith. El joven de cabellera oscura se levantó de inmediato de su asiento buscando al responsable, pero estaban algunas mesas lejos para que sospechara de ellos.

–No tengo idea a que te refieres –contestó Lance con amargura, mientras Hunk miraba nervioso los alrededores.

-0-

–¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –bramó Lance furioso clavando sus ojos en Keith.

–No sé de que hablas –respondió éste con indiferencia y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–¡A parte de canalla, mentiroso! –rugió de nuevo Lance plantándose con ira delante del joven que insistía en ignorarlo. Keith lo sacaba de quicio, no solo por ser todo lo que él quería convertirse, sino porque tenía el descaro de ignorarlo.

Como el año escolar pasaba, las disputas entre ellos se volvieron más frecuentes, hasta volverse de rutina. Cualquier cosas, por significante que fuera iniciaba una pelea entre ambos y ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad para arrojarse a la yugular del otro. Su compañeros alumnos ya se habían acostumbra a las batallas de ambos jóvenes, pero los instructores estaban hartos de oír de ellos dos.

–¡Ya te dije que no tengo idea de que me estás hablando! –insistió Keith elevando su tono de voz y haciendo frente a Lance. Quedaron a una palma de distancia, con los ojos clavados el uno al otro y escupiéndose fuego como si fueran un par de dragones.

Hunk a un lado de ellos, pasaba la mirada de uno al otro sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Una posición en la que quedaba atrapado recurrentemente.

–¡Ve a contarle ese cuento a tu abuela, copetillo! –dijo Lance fulminado a Keith con la mirada. La distancia entre ellos era tan corta que Lance con sus palabras no solo bañaron de saliva a su rival, sino que pudo notar por primera vez la profundidad y vacio que existía en los ojos de Keith. Tan vastos como el espacio mismo, pero intensos y fugaces como estrellas.

–¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! –soltó Keith perdiendo finalmente la compostura y sacudiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, en lo que podía detectar un fulgor especial en el rostro de Lance mientras su imagen se reflejaba en sus ojos. Era como si Lance siempre resplandeciera –. ¡¿Acaso alguna vez tiene sentido lo que sale por tu boca?!

–¡Cadetes! ¡Separasen! –gritó finalmente unos de los instructores poniendo punto final a la pelea.

En aquella ocasión no paso a mayores, pero poco a poco los conflictos entre Lance y Keith aumentaban en temperatura y frecuencia que pronto requirió de otra estrategia para mantenerlos a raya. Llegaron los castigos y trabajos forzados, que por desgracia tenían que realizar juntos durante horas, y terminaban como una lucha silenciosa en la que intentaban matarse el uno al otro solo con miradas de odio.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que tanto Keith como Lance, su el primer pasamiento en las mañanas y el último antes de dormir fuera, como odiaban al otro con intensidad.

-0-

Lance se encontraba recostado boca abajo en su cama, refunfuñando algunas palabras ilegibles. Era la noche del sábado, la única en que se les permitía a los cadetes salir de la academia y visitar la ciudad más cercana. Generalmente era el día más esperado por Lance en la semana, pero aquella noche en particular no tenía el menor deseo de ir de conquista.

–Por favor, viejo –se quejo Hunk caminando desesperado por la habitación de su amigo –. Hace mucho que no como una buena pizza, y siento que moriré si no obedezco las ordenes de mis entrañas.

–Ve tú, yo no tengo ganas.

–¿Cómo no puedes tener ganas? Pizza de pepperoni ¡Pizza de pepperoni y doble queso! ¡Es tu favorita!

Pero no importaba cuanto insistiera Hunk, Lance continuaba con su mantra de odio y rechinando su dientes contra su almohada.

–Amigo, acaban de levantarte el castigo –insistió Hunk arrodillándose junto a la cama –, deberías estar feliz ¿o no?

–Estaré feliz cuando Keith salga de mi vida –masculló Lance con veneno en su palabras y entre cerrando la mirada.

Hunk soltó un suspiro en resignación. Era la misma cantaleta que musitaba Lance todo los días y siendo sincero consigo mismo, Hunk comenzaba a fastidiarse.

–¿No crees que estas exa….?

–¡Sí te consideras mi amigo no terminaras esa pregunta, Hunk! –gruñó con furia el moreno levantando su torso de la cama. Su amigo acalló inmediatamente, antes de volverse a desplomarse sobre las colchas de su cama.

Resultaba extraño y casi innatural ver aquella faceta de Lance, quien generalmente era generoso, amable y muy alegre. Desde el día en que lo conoció, Hunk pensó que Lance era la persona más feliz del mundo y resplandecía como una estrella en el cielo; aquella nueva actitud lo consternaba terriblemente.

–Bueno… entonces ¿qué? –preguntó finalmente queriendo llegar a la verdad.

–¿"Entonces qué" qué? –fue la respuesta de su amigo clavando su irritada mirada en él.

–La verdad nunca me has explicado porque odias tanto a Keith –confesó Hunk con calma –. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

Lance se guardó para sí su primer pensamiento y se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Dando un largo suspiro, se enderezó sobre su cama y quedo sentado sobre sus colchas con las piernas cruzadas.

–Muy bien, quieres saber –dijo –. Aquí va: primero, es un pesado; segundo, se cree mucho; tercero ¡Es un cretino! ¡Cuarto! ¡ESTÁ ARRUINADO MI VIDA! –continuó contando con los dedos y cada vez elevando más su voz.

–Bien… –soltó Hunk decepcionado – eso ya lo has dicho mucho. ¿Pero cómo está arruinado tu vida?

El moreno le lanzó a su amigo una mirada ceñuda.

–Hunk ¿Tu sabes lo importante que es para mí ser un piloto de combate? –comentó Lance conteniendo su tono de voz –. Pero por culpa de Keith ya me han relegado a piloto de transporte de carga. ¿No crees por eso que es suficiente motivo para odiarlo?

El chico de gran tamaño se puso nervioso, ya que conocía la respuesta pero sabía que a su amigo no le iba a gustar. Haciendo tripas el corazón, dijo:

–Sí sé eso. Pero no creo que sea culpa de Keith que a ti te asignen a otra categoría. Él no puede hacer nada sí es mejor piloto que tú.

Hunk esperó el golpe.

–¿Qué? –soltó Lance primero sin dar crédito a su oídos –. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?! ¡Él no es mejor piloto que yo!

–Bueno… no puedes negar que… –balbuceó Hunk nervioso.

–¡No te atrevas a decir que tiene el talento natural! –se quejo Lance amenazando a Hunk con su dedo índice –. ¡Estoy harto de escuchar eso! ¡Que toda la gente lo idolatre por que puede maniobrar mejor que nadie! ¡Él no es mejor que yo!... Sí, tiene el record de despegue y mejores horas en el simulador ¡Pero eso no significa nada! ¡Cualquiera puede conseguirlo con dedicación!

Lance tragó saliva antes de continuar.

–Aunque la verdad ahora que lo pienso el solo se dedica a practicar su vuelo. No tiene amigos, ni novia o convive con alguien. Todos dicen que era muy unido a Takashi Shirogane, pero está en lo más lejano del sistema solar, no es que puedan convivir mucho. Sí yo estuviera así de solo y sin nada mejor que hacer, también podría superar records de vuelo.

Hunk intentó interrumpirlo, pero su amigo estaba muy motivado con su discurso para darse cuenta de ceder la palabra.

–Tiene la suerte de ser un amargado antisocial con copete con el suficiente tiempo libre para mejorar en sus habilidades, yo en cambio tengo una vida que quiero disfrutar más cosas además de volar. También quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigos, salir con chicas, conocer nueva gente, visitar lugares. Ahora que lo pienso, hasta da lástima. Todo mundo dice que Keith tiene una aura interesante y misteriosa, y aunque tienen la razón, está cerrado al mundo y no conoce nada más. Siempre perdido en las lecciones y datos de vuelos que nunca levanta sus ojos. La otra vez discutiendo con él finalmente pudo verlos claramente y me di cuenta que tiene un extraño tono purpura, además que brillan más una estrella de navidad, especialmente cuando me grita. Prácticamente resplandece…

Lance se había perdido tanto en su monologo que no se percató del momento en que Hunk comenzó a reírse. Fue hasta que soltó una sonora carcajada cuando se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con su amigo.

–¿Quieres hacerme el favor de contarme el chiste? –soltó Lance refunfuñando y con una mano en la cintura.

–Perdón… perdón… –dijo el joven de gran tamaño sacudiéndose una lágrima –. Es que por la forma en que lo dijiste, juraría que te gusta pelearte con Keith.

–¿Qué? –soltó su amigo alzando una ceja.

–Sí y solo para tenerlo de cerca…

–¿Qué coño estás diciendo, Hunk?

–Lo haces parecer como si realmente te gustara Keith…

-0-

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que Lance conocía a su buen amigo Hunk y probablemente sabía más cosas de él que su propia madre, pero sinceramente había perdido la cordura cuando se burló con la posibilidad de que al él le gustara Keith.

Decir que Lance soltó un gritó en el cielo al escuchar eso fuera poco, prácticamente perdió sus cabales. Gritó un par de cosas incomprensibles y salió de su propia habitación echando más rayos y destellos que una estrella fugaz en el cielo nocturno.

–Gustarme Keith… que montón de…. ¿Cómo puede pensar que yo…? –Lance mascullaba para sí furioso mientras recorría los solitarios pacillos de la academia. Con todos los cadetes aprovechando la salida del sábado para divertirse, ni un alma quedaba en la academia.

¡A él no le gustaba Keith! Ya que lo pensaba, sí, tal vez sentía un poco de lastima por el energúmeno de copetillo negro que no tenía a nadie en el mundo… y sí, admitía que él tenía un talento único para volar que admiraba en secreto… pero eso no significaba…

Al doblar una esquina en el siguiente corredor, Lance se detuvo en seco con lo que se topó al otro extremo de aquel pasillo. Junto un de los pocos ventanales que daban al exterior, se encontraba Keith vestido casualmente sin el uniforme de cadete y con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno que se podía apreciar a través del cristal.

La luz que provenía del exterior y una de la farolas del pasillo caían sobre él dándole un brillo único y casi místico que intensificaba su aspecto de chico misterioso. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en cielo resplandeciendo como dos astros y sus labios rosados se encontraban entre abiertos como a punto de pronunciar una palabra o un nombre. Aunque no había nada sorprendente en su postura contra el cristal, resultaba suficientemente sugerente para una mente activa.

De repente, Keith parpadeó y como si percibiera que fuera observado por alguien; y giró su cabeza en la dirección en donde antes pudo encontrarse Lance. Pero no había nadie. Creyendo que lo había imaginado, se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino, sin antes lanzarle una última mirada al cielo nocturno y las estrellas resplandeciente sobre su cabeza.

Lance, oculto en la vuelta del corredor, apretaba su manos contra su pecho en lo que sentía un terrible bochorno y calor que subía a sus mejillas.

 _¡Estúpido Hunk y sus estúpidos comentarios! ¡Ahora solo podía ver Keith de esa manera!_

-0-

Whenever I get this way

I just don't know what to say

Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday

-0-

Después de eso, las famosas peleas entre Lance y Keith terminaron tan bruscamente que literalmente todo mundo en la academia estaba consternado, incluso Keith que no entendía en lo más mínimo que había sucedido, si debía preocuparse o estar agradecido. Era una lástima que Shiro no estuviera con él en ese momento o al menos a una distancia para hacer contacto, ya que Keith no tenía la menor idea de que acciones tomar en esas situaciones.

Fue por ello que hizo en lo que era mejor con sus pocas habilidades sociales, hacer nada. Actuar como si nunca hubiera discutido con Lance en el pasado. Los primeros días de aquella nueva tranquilidad resultó extraña pero gratificante al mismo tiempo, pero a como pasaba el tiempo un extraño vacio se apoderó de él. No sabía porque e incluso se lo atribuyó a la ausencia de Shiro y la falta de comunicación entre ambos, pero aún así sentía que algo andaba mal.

 _¿Acaso… extrañaba sus peleas con Lace?_ Fuera lo que fuese, la paz no tardó mucho en desaparecer…

Era una tarde tranquila entre clases, Keith tenía tiempo libre para visitar el simulador en privado y practicar un poco. Apenas realizaba los preparativos en los sistemas de vuelo cuando Lance aparición en la habitación. En un principio pareció que no lo había visto pero luego cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron en un profundo silencio hasta que Lance ocultó su rostro y se encaminó de nuevo a la puerta.

–No sabía que estaba ocupado –dijo mientras se alejaba –. Volveré después.

Y sin más se marchaba con las manos en su bolcillos.

 _¡¿Eso era todo?!_

–No lo hagas –soltó Keith sin siquiera saber porque –. No creo que cambies algo si lo haces.

Lance se detuvo en seco frente a las puertas automáticas que volvieron a cerrarse cuando no las atravesó. Lance se volvió de golpe hacia Keith revelando su mira intensa y llena de rencor, y al verlo el corazón de Keith se aceleró exactamente igual como cada vez que peleaban. Una emoción que no había sentido en días lo embriago.

 _¡Sí, era eso lo que buscaba!_

–¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! –soltó Lance furioso caminando hasta Keith y plantándose frente a él. Al verlo sonreír el moreno, se enfureció aún más –. ¡No vine aquí a pelear contigo! –Lance clavó su dedo un par de veces contra el pecho de Keith.

El chico de cabellera oscura se emocionó. Cualquiera inexperto lo llamaba masoquismo, pero Keith lo llamaba conexión humana. Para alguien tan solitario como él, no era común interactuar de cualquier forma posible con la gente, en especial con desconocidos. Pero desde que Shiro llegó a su vida algo terrible en él se había desarrollado, algo horrible que pedía interacción con otro ser humano. Shiro lo había descompuesto y ahora requería de entrar en contacto con otra gente para llenar ese vacío que lo carcomía dentro. Generalmente ese anhelo lo cubría su novio y mentor, pero como la distancia entre ellos se había magnificado y la comunicación muerto, Keith requería de otra conexión con otra persona aunque fuera negativamente.

Lance llenaba ese espacio y le traía la emoción a su aburrida vida. Nunca pensó que realmente extrañaría escuchar las infundías del joven moreno, su rostro resplandeciente y su penetrante mirada de odio.

–Perfecto, porque perderías –soltó Keith sonriendo casi diabólicamente y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, dejándole claro a Lance que quería prolongar ese encuentro.

Pero para su sorpresa las mejillas del moreno se encendieron de color antes de alzar sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

–¡¿Qué coño quieres de mí?! –soltó más exasperado que furioso –. ¡¿Por qué carajos quieres seguir peleando?! ¿Acaso no estás feliz? ¡Entiende, tú ganaste, eres piloto de combate y yo de carga! ¡Todo terminó!

Keith guardó silencio, realmente esa no era el tipo de explosión que esperaría de Lance. Su desconcierto se reflejo en su mirada, por lo que el muchacho moreno se relajó, soltó un suspiro en resignación y trato nuevamente de retirarse.

–¡Espera! –sin tener el total control de cuerpo, Keith tomó a Lance del codo, impidiendo que se marchara –. ¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?! –dijo casi con desesperación. No podía simplemente marcharse, lo necesitaba… necesitaba ese emoción, necesitaba volver a sentirse vivo.

–¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –Lance se libró del agarre de un tirón –. ¡Te digo que ya todo terminó, que tú ganaste! ¡No quiero seguir peleando contigo!

–¡¿Por qué no?!

–¡Porque me gustas, idiota! –soltó Lance a todo pulmón que retumbo con fuerza por la solitaria sala.

-0-

I'm not sure what this could mean

I don't think you're what you seem

I do admit to myself

That if I hurt someone else

Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be

-0-

Se volvió una prioridad para Keith el evitar a Lance a toda costa.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta esa situación. Keith que era un inadaptado para relacionarse con la gente, tratar a la gente o simplemente conocer a la gente, la confesión de Lance despertó algo en él… algo que lo aterró. No era la primera vez que alguien le confesaba sus sentimientos, Shiro había sido el primero, pero lo de Lance resultaba tan inoportuno como inesperado. Y sobre todas la cosa, confundía terriblemente al pobre muchacho de cabellera oscura.

Por eso lo evitaba. Pero por desgracia para él era una difícil de cumplir al estar atrapado las veinticuatro horas y los siete días de la semana en la academia, y la peor parte de todas, era que Lance había vuelto su objetivo personal obtener una respuesta por parte de Keith.

 _¡¿Respuesta de qué?!_

Pero no se detendría a averiguarlo o preguntarle, ya por sí tenía suficiente con la confusión que sentía y el sonrojo que iluminaba su rostro cada vez que lo veía acercarse, luego se perdía como estrella fugaz en el horizonte. Era una suerte para Keith contar con un arma secreta de su lado, tantos años viviendo en la calle lo prepararon para ello. Así que podía escurrirse por los pasillos sin ser visto, desaparecer a plena vista y sobre todo conocer escondiste y atajos que le dieran la ventaja. Precisamente uno de sus favoritos era el almacén treinta seis, donde rara vez alguien iba a buscar suministro de papelería.

Lo que Keith subestimó fue la tenacidad de Lance, especialmente cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza o en ese caso en el corazón, así prácticamente por una semana cazó a Keith como si fuera una bestia del bosque. Para el octavo día de constate persecución y espionaje en silencio pudo arrinconarlo en su escondite favorito que justamente tenía una sola salida.

–¡Aja! –soltó Lance en victoria cerrando la puerta automática detrás. Definitivamente Keith estaba atrapado y no huiría en esa ocasión –. ¡Ahora si me darás una respuesta!

El joven de cabellera oscura practicante dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Lance detrás de él. Nuevamente su rostro se encendió y sus tripas dieron una pirueta que lo mareó un poco. Aún así, su carácter irritable sobresalió y enfrentó a Lance a pesar de lo abochornado que estaba.

–¡¿Respuesta?! ¡¿De qué?! –rigió el Keith haciéndole frente, pero al mismo tiempo buscando una ruta de escape.

–Aparte de miedoso, bobo –dijo Lance con calma posando sus manos en su cintura. Le lanzó una mirada a Keith que lo puso aún más nervioso, no había odió o rencor como en la ocasiones en que solían gritarse. Ahora lo veía casi embelesado y sus ojos destellaban como estrellas en el firmamento.

–¡No soy miedoso!

–Sí, tienes miedo.

–¡NO TENGO MIEDO! –gritó Keith enseñando los colmillos. En su rabia y poco autocontrol, se abalanzó hacia Lance y lo tomó del cuello de sus ropas para dejar su rostro a un palmo de él. Las mejillas del joven moreno se sonrojaron levemente, pero en ningún momento perdió su mirada lasciva y su sonrisa prepotente.

Y antes de Keith pudiera detenerlo, Lance le besó la punta de la nariz.

El chico moreno no pudo contenerse de la risa cuando dueño de sus afectos dio un salto hacia atrás aterrado y se cubrió la nariz con ambas manos. Por un minuto hasta pudo asegurar haberlo escuchado soltar un leve chillido como un perro herido.

–¡Eres adorable! –soltó Lance entre carcajadas y sacudiéndose una lagrima de los ojos –. De haber sabido que así reaccionabas al afecto debía hacerlo desde hacen mucho tiempo.

–Déjame salir –masculló Keith tratando demostrar su enojo, lo cual fue difícil al estar más rojo que un tomate.

–No, sin que me digas que sientes por mí.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No tengo por qué decirte nada!

–Mirarlo desde de este punto de vista, sí me dices la verdad y no quieres saber nada de mí… te dejare en paz.

Keith lo miró de soslayo, inseguro con lo que tramaba. Lance se mostraba completamente tranquilo con sus palabras como si ya supiera de antemano la respuesta de Keith. Eso lo enfureció. Él no lo conocía ¡Nadie lo conocía! ¡Solo Shiro podía entenderlo! ¡Nadie más!

Entonces lo recordó, las palabras que su tutor solía usar en él para serenarlo.

 _Concentración… calma…_

Pudo escucharlo su voz susurrándole al oído.

–Está bien, quieres una respuesta aquí va –dijo Keith finalmente con el tono seguro que deseaba y una mirada desafiante –. Yo no puedo corresponderte porque ya estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Prácticamente pudo verlo como en cámara lenta, como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre Lance. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos ante la sorpresa y la sonrisa de sus labios se perdió lentamente. Era como presenciar en carne propia como una persona se le rompía el corazón.

Keith se sintió terriblemente mal al verlo tener aquella reacción, que comenzó a arrepentiste de haberlo hecho. Inconscientemente, bajo la mirada sin poder soportar la decepcionada de Lance. Era como si el resplandor que lo caracterizaba hubiera eclipsado.

–Lance.. yo… –comenzó a decir sin estar muy seguro exactamente qué. Pero antes de que formara una oración clara, el joven moreno lo interrumpió:

–Está bien –dijo con tal calma que provocó que Keith levantara la vista y lo encontrara nuevamente sonriendo… casi lleno de esperanza –. Puedo manejar eso, no es el fin del mundo, sabes copetillo. Además –agregó dando la media vuelta y encaminándose a la puertas automáticas que se abrieron para darle paso –, no dijiste que no te gustaba. Eso quiere decir que aún tengo oportunidad –y sin más dejo a Keith en la soledad de su escondite.

La mente del joven de cabellera oscura quedo en blanco, pero su rostro volvió a tomar color.

–¡¿Qué?!

-0-

Every time I see you falling

I get down on my knees and pray

I'm waiting for that final moment

You say the words that I can't say

-0-

Keith creía que era peor evitar a Lance, pero cambió de idea cuando descubrió cuáles eran sus intentos de cortejo. Sí, el joven cubano dejo de asediarlo con su presencia y cazarlo como un animal, para en cambio actuar como una especie de admirador secreto que le enviaba con amor todo tipo de obsequios.

El joven de cabellera oscura sintió el horror en carne propia y la vergüenza cuando recibía flores y animales de peluche en símbolo de su amor. Por suerte, Lance tenía discreción necesaria para hacerlo en anonimato y la mayoría de sus compañeros solo intuía que se trataba de alguna admiradora secreta bastante melosa.

Pero eso no calmaba al totalmente confundido Keith, quien los afectos de Lance comenzaban a desconcentrarlo hasta llevarlo a la irritación. Finalmente, el joven moreno captó la molestia que estaba siendo cuando Keith descaradamente arrojó todos sus regalos en un gigante contenedor de basura.

Solo que esa era la fase uno de las técnicas románticas de Lance, la siguiente consistió en una más silenciosa pero más intima. Cartas.

De repente un día, Keith encontró la primera debajo de la puerta de su habitación. La pésima redacción del cubano como la melosidad de sus palabras no impresionó a Keith, por lo cual Lance tomó un enfoque diferente. En lugar de tratar de alagar a Keith o impresionarlo, comenzó a escribir detalles sobre su propia vida, su familia, sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Quería que Keith lo conociera, cada detalle de su ser, como un libro abierto y supiera que no era un juego sus intenciones y que sus sentimientos eran completamente sinceros. A como abría su corazón con cada una de sus cartas, poco a poco Keith comenzaba a devorarlas con los ojos sin importar cuanto aumentaban en largo. Lance dejo de agregar dibujos y adornos, y pronto cada centímetro de las hojas se llenaba con su caligrafía, que Keith le pareció hermosa cuando escribía con sinceridad.

Sin darse cuenta, el joven de cabellera oscura comenzó a sentirse cautivado por esta forma de conocer a Lance, descubrió las diferencias entre ambos, como el hecho de que él venía de una familia larga y numerosa; así como sus similitudes, como las inseguridades que lo carcomía por dentro.

Resultaba extraño pero agradable, era una forma idónea de conocer a una persona sin sentirse abrumado por su presencia. A como pasaban los días, pronto Keith se volvió dependiente de las palabras de Lance y comenzaba a esperar con ansias la próxima carta, tanto que olvidaba que tenía un tiempo sin escribirle a Shiro… o saber de él.

Hasta que…

–¡Ya lo escucharon!

–¡¿Es enserio?!

–¡Oh dios mío! ¡Qué tragedia!

Keith levantó la vista de la última carta de Lance ante el constante bullicio en el comedor, la mayoría de los jóvenes cadetes se amontonaron junto a las pantallas al parecer ante una noticia importante. El chico de cabellera oscura rara vez le interesaban las noticia pero esta parecía ser sumamente transcendental como para llamar su atención.

Al verlo acercarse, sus compañeros se apartaron para darle camino libre a la pantalla, muchos ellos cubriéndose el rostro en horror. Keith debió darse cuenta de la terrible señal que eso significaba, aún así su corazón dio un vuelco cuando encontró la imagen de Shiro junto con la de los Holt en un llamativo anunció que indicaba que su nave se había perdido. Al parecer chocado por un error del piloto.

-0-

Tan pronto Lance se enteró del incidente no perdió ni un segundo en buscar a Keith. Sabía que debía ser un golpe duro para él la desaparición de su tutor. Era una noticia que también al él lo conmocionaba; no había conocido a Takashi Shirogane pero sabía la celebridad que era en Garrison como lo importante para Keith.

Después de tanto buscarlo, finalmente encontró a su chico de cabellera oscura oculto en su escondite favorito. Keith estaba simplemente recargado contra la pared, con la frente pegada a la fría superficie dándole la espalda a la puerta. En cambio la habitación se encontraba en decadencia, víctima del dolor del joven oculto en ella. Aquella imagen de él sacudió el corazón de Lance.

–¿Keith? –lo llamó el joven débilmente.

–Lárgate –dijo éste casi en susurró –. Déjame solo.

–Keith en este momento no puedes estar solo, acabas de perder a alguien importante para ti –insistió el joven moreno adentrándose más en la habitación y acercándose a Keith –. Sé lo que debes estar sintiendo…

–No lo sabes…

–Sí, lo sé. No eres el único que ha perdido una persona…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, cayó al suelo de bruces ante el fuerte puñetazo que Keith le propinó en una de sus mejillas.

–¡No, no lo sabes! –rugió éste como una bestia herida dejando visiblemente las pesadas lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

En el suelo, cubierto por la sombra del joven que amaba, Lance pudo darse de cuenta de algo mientras frotaba su mejilla lastimada, un detalle que había permanecido ciego hasta ese momento, y ahora podía ver en el dolor y sufrimiento de Keith. Shiro no era solo su tutor… era la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

–Keith… yo…

–Déjame solo –insistió éste dándole la espalda.

 _Estaba haciendo una rabieta, justamente como antes._

–No –tajo con fuerza Lance poniéndose de pie.

–¿Qué?

–No voy a dejarte solo en este momento.

–¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! –rugió de nuevo Keith casi como un animal herido enfrentando a lance cara a cara. Él no se movió ni un centímetro.

–No –se mantuvo firme hasta cubriendo la salida con su brazos.

–¡Te dije –gritó Keith comenzando a forcejear con él – que te largaras!

Los dos lucharon en lo que uno trataba de sacar al otro de la habitación, quien no cedía ni un centímetro. En plena lucha la desesperación de Keith fue en aumento y sus movimientos más desesperados. Finalmente comenzó a perder las fuerzas en lo un mar de lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Se apretó contra su pecho de Lance cuando finalmente perdió la fuerza y quedo tan decaído como una muñeca de trapo.

Lance acarició su cabello negro sedoso por varios minutos y le dio uno que otro beso en las sienes, en lo que Keith sollozaba levemente contra su camisa. Era tan fuerte y débil a la vez.

–Vamos –le dijo Lance con calma ayudándolo a caminar –. Busquemos un lugar más privado –con ternura guió a Keith por el pasillo, quien no opuso la menor resistencia a sus afectos.

* * *

Gracias a aquellos que han leído este fic, se que encontrar historias de Voltron Legendary Defender en español es raro, así que estoy consciente que hay poco público. Aún así, gracias.

También cuento con un sideblog en Tumblr donde publico ideas de mis universos alternos de este fandom. Es todavía algo pequeño pero dense una vuelta si pueden, solo pongan: vldfanenesp en el buscador de Tumblr.

Un saludo a todo.

Basado en la canción de New Order : Bizzare love triangle.


	3. Más allá de las estrellas

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Bizarre love triangle

.

Más allá de las estrellas

.

Sheith vs Klance

-0-

I feel fine and I feel good

I'm feeling like I never should

-0-

Keith, quien había crecido en precarias situaciones, estaba acostumbrando a nunca sentirse seguro o cómodo, era un mecanismo de sobrevivencia, ni siquiera en las instalaciones vigiladas de Garrison; aún así es noche en particular estaba tranquilo a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados. La habitación se encontraba increíblemente silenciosa, así como cálida y acogedora. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió… tan a gusto. _¡Oh sí! Lo recordaba… había sido a lado de Shiro._

El solo pensamiento de su difunto tutor y pareja provocó que los sentidos de Keith se despertaran de inmediato, así como su percepción de sus alrededores. Estaba metido en su cama, cubierto con las colchas recién lavadas y el aroma del detergente de telas llegaba hasta su nariz. A parte de su respiración pudo captar otro sonido en la silenciosa habitación, un leve susurro muy cerca de su oído; y en su cintura, una mano caliente reposaba inerte sobre su ombligo compartiendo su calor a través de la piel.

Keith abrió lentamente los ojos y en lo que se acostumbraba a la oscuridad de la habitación y su cerebro fue saliendo de su estupor. Estaba en su habitación de Garrison durante una de sus tantas noches, compartiendo la cama de nuevo… con Lance.

Ya era la tercera vez consecutiva que el joven moreno se escabullía a su habitación para acompañarlo en su sueño. Keith comenzaba a creer que Lance tenía muy buenas habilidades en sigilo para no haber sido atrapado de momento, pero eso aumentaba su arrogancia y se arriesgaba cada vez más seguido.

Pero Keith no podía estar más agradecido con ello.

Ya había pasado más de una semana de la mu… desaparición del equipo de Shiro en la luna Cerberos y Keith no tenía idea como había logrado sobrevivir hasta el momento. Bueno, sí lo estaba consciente de cómo paso; era por Lance, su constante compañía y su intoxicante afecto resultaban como un oasis de felicidad en la desolación de su dolor.

Aún Keith no podía creer como había quedado rendido ante los avances de Lance, pero para su favor, realmente el chico realmente se esforzaba cuando de verdad anhelaba algo. Y vaya, que quería a Keith. Ya en varias ocasiones se había arriesgado con él; ante su explosivo temperamento y los sucesos de los últimos días, Keith no estaba para soportar los lamentos de nadie y las recriminaciones de algunos instructores por sus acciones y opiniones. En más de una vez, el simple rose al cruzar por un corredor de la academia lo encendía lo suficiente para empezar una pelea.

Pero todas esas ocasiones, Lance estuvo ahí para protegerlo… salvarlo de sí mismo. Con su facilidad de palabra y su capacidad de disuadir a Keith, Lance había salvado la mayoría de las situaciones en que éste se había metido en problemas por su mal temperamento. Pero Lance, no era infalible y definitivamente no calmaba a Keith como lo hacía antes Shiro; en cambio le daba luz a su vida sumergida en la oscuridad.

Todavía recostado en su cama, Keith giró sobre sí mismo para quedar cara a cara con Lance. El joven cubano dormía profundamente y un leve resoplido salía de entre sus labios, esos experimentados que eran muy buenos besando. Keith algo sonrojado por sus pensamientos, se perdió un memento en eso hermosos labios Lance y recordando la primera vez que tocaron los suyo. Fue dulce, suave pero revitalizante a la vez; diferente a los besos de Shiro, lo cual es siempre fueron con mayor seguridad y afecto… como un briza fresca en una mañana tranquila. Mientras, los de Lance eran como un trago de agua fría en una tarde calurosa.

Definitivamente, Keith no sabía cual prefería más, pero como un chiste cruel, no tenía que decidir. Shiro se había ido… más allá de las estrellas y ahora tenía que aprender a vivir sin él. No era nada fácil, había sido la primera persona a que se aferró en su vida y amó más que nadie.

Pero ahora… tenía a Lance…

No podía negarlo, se había enamorado perdidamente de Lance ante su perseverancia y dedicación, y se sujetó a él con fuerza como a un salvavidas.

Keith se acurrucó contra su cuello, inhalando por completo su exótico aroma hasta que finalmente quedo dormido y protegido en sus brazos.

-0-

Lance se sintió un poco extraño de encontrarse de nuevo en esa cabaña en el desierto, abandonada y perdida, pero requería llevarle las provisiones de esa semana a Keith. Ya habían pasado meses desde el incidente con la tripulación de Shiro y su relación con joven de cabellera oscura había florecido como margaritas en primavera. Pero eso no significaba que todo fuera perfecto, finalmente el temperamento de Keith y su falta de discreción le costó su lugar en Garrison. Efectivamente, su amado de cabellera negra había sido expulsado por un desacuerdo con uno de los instructores.

Lance se sentía algo culpable, no solamente de que no pudo protegerlo en esa ocasión, sino también por las ventajas que había obtenido con ello. Sin Keith en la academia, aumentaron sus posibilidades de convertirse en piloto de combate. Era su sueño hecho realidad y su oportunidad de alcanzar las estrellas y viajar más allá; pero no podía disfrutarlo cuando había sido a costa de Keith… su amado Keith, incluso cuando éste le aseguraba que ya no le importaba.

A él parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo perder su sueño. Una extraña y nueva obsesión lo había absorbido por completo y lo tenía constantemente distraído de su propia situación. Keith había convertido la cabaña del desierto en una base de investigaciones, donde recopilaba datos e información de un extraño fenómeno que decía percibir en el desierto. Lance no entendía la mitad de lo que farfullaba y realmente le preocupaba todo ese altar que había creado ante su investigación; pero a pesar de toda esa locura, lo apoyaba, principalmente por su amor.

Keith le había correspondido sus sentimientos y Lance no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, sin importar lo demente que se volviera o la constante presencia del fantasma de Shiro.

Sí, Lance descubrió por su cuenta quien era la persona de la que estaba enamorado Keith. No había sido tan difícil descifrarlo, Keith era tan solitario y solía alejar a la gente que no dejaba muchas opciones. Pero después de unas semanas de estar juntos, él mismo le compartió el secreto. Lance estaba agradecido por ello y en cierta forma (y se sentía un monstruo por eso) se alegraba de que Shiro ya no estuviera entre ellos. Claro su presencia siempre estaba presente en Keith, así como en sus recuerdos, pero Lance se sentía más seguro de compartir a su nuevo novio con un recuerdo que con el Takashi Shirogane de carne y hueso. En realidad, no era competencia en comparación, Shiro había sido un dios entre mortales.

A pesar de las incomodidades y la sensación de ser una terrible persona, Lance se armó de valor y le pidió lo inimaginable a Keith la primera noche que pasaron juntos:

–Déjame remplazarlo… déjame llenar ahora su lugar en tu corazón.

Nunca olvidaría como brillaron los ojos de Keith en ese momento. Como dos astros en el cielo nocturno.

Aunque no le dio una respuesta inmediata (y sufrió mucho por ello), al final el joven de cabellera oscura se abrió una vez a la posibilidad de amar y Lance era el siguiente en la fila.

Era por eso que se esforzaba… luchaba… no quería perder esa oportunidad que le había dado el destino, sin importar lo que sucediera…

–Lance, quiero que nos demos un tiempo –no se tardó nada en decirle Keith justamente ese día libre que había aprovechado para llevarle unos víveres a su refugio olvidado de la humanidad.

–¿Eh? –respondió Lance por insería.

–Solo… creo que… –masculló Keith evitando la mirada de su novio.

–¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?

 _¡Oh cielos!_ Lance podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus parpados.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –respondió para su alegría Keith completamente sonrojado y negando con las manos –. Solo… creo que es mucha carga para ti… contigo en Garrison y yo aquí… con todo esto –dijo de ultimo indicando una de la paredes que tenía llena de papeles y todo clase de idea loca.

Keith no estaba loco y estaba seguro de ellos, así como lo que sentía en ese desierto, pero era totalmente consciente de lo que podía parecer para otras personas.

–¡Al carajo que no! –respondió Lance para su sorpresa con una mirada autoritaria y con sus manos en la cintura –. Me esforzado mucho contigo copetillo para que me hagas a un lado tan fácilmente.

–Pero Lance…

El joven moreno dio un paso hacia adelante desapareciendo la poca distancia entre ellos. Tomó a Keith de los codos y lo forzó a verlo a los ojos.

–Si necesitas tu tiempo para sobrellevar ese foso oscuro y emo en el que te siente atrapado, estoy de acuerdo. Si requieres darte unos días para analizar estas ideas desquiciadas que pasan por tu cabeza, no me molesta mientras no sean voces que pidan sangre. Pero por ni ningún momento pienses que podrás desacerté de mí, Keith.

Lance acercó aún más a él. Su respiración se volvió algo acalorada en lo que pegó su frente contra el copetillo melenudo y oscuro de Keith.

–No importa si estamos separados, tu puedes contar que siempre estaré ahí para ti –agregó casi en susurró e inalado el aroma salvaje de los cabellos de Keith.

–Lo sé –respondió este clavando sus profundo ojos en los suyo _. ¡Cielos, como adoraba su color!_

–Te amo –le dijo Lance acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Como si una corriente eléctrica que los atrajera o como dos polos opuestos de un imán, sus labios se pegaron, disfrutando de la sensaciones, el calor y la humedad del otro. Fue reconfortante y sumamente lento casi deteniendo el tiempo; querían disfrutarlo todo lo que pudieran ya que no sabía cuando tendrían otra oportunidad para disfrutar la compañía del otro.

Después de vario húmedos minutos, en que su bocas y lucharon mutuamente, y su manos exploraron sobre la ropa el cuerpo del otro, se separaron completamente sonrojados y mirándose algo adormilados a los ojos.

–Yo también te amo –le susurró Keith en respuesta.

-0-

Every time I think of you

I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue

It's no problem of mine

But it's a problem I find

-0-

El corazón de Lance palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho mientras corría a lo máximo que le daban sus largas piernas. El esfuerzo excesivo de la bomba en su pecho no era por el agotador ejercicio, sino algo más que había visto y le helaba la sangre las implicaciones.

–¡¿Quién es?! –preguntó Pidge detrás de él tratando de alcanzarlo en la oscuridad de la noche y las escarpadas rocas del desierto.

–¡Keith! –dijo. Lo reconocería donde fuera.

–¡¿Keith?! ¡¿Aquí?! –soltó Hunk con tono exhausto ante el repentino ejercicio. El buen amigo también entendía que estaba pasando.

Lance siguió corriendo hasta alcanzar las carpas estériles que habían instalado los encargados de Garrison en el desierto. Las instalaciones estaban solas ante la salida repentina que había provocado las explosiones y los pocos que habían quedado atrás permanecían inconscientes en el suelo.

Obra de Keith sin duda.

Lance entró sin titubear en la carpa más grande y si detener su acelerada marcha por el largo corredor de goma y pastico, finalmente llegó a una sala de investigaciones… operaciones… algo aterrador. Y ahí estaba, su tan amado Keith tan impulsivo como siempre con un brazo al cuello de Takashi Shirogane.

Finalmente el corazón de detuvo en lo que su pies se clavaron al final de pasillo. Lo había visto a través de la pantalla de la computadora de Pidge, pero era más real tenerlo a unos cuantos pasos de él. Shiro estaba vivo… Shiro estaba vivo… ¡Shiro estaba vivo! El héroe del espacio, el viajero más allá de las estrellas, la leyenda, el piloto por excelencia y el primer amor de Keith.

Los pasos de Hunk y Pidge detrás de él lo sacaron de su estupor, haciéndolo gritar:

–¡Keith!

El dueño a sus afectos, finalmente reparó en su presencia. Alzó la vista en su dirección y Lance pudo apreciar en sus hermosos y profundos ojos como la confusión se apoderaba de él. Sorpresa, pena, vergüenza, en cuestión de segundos su rostro le expresó el millar de ideas que pasaron por su cabeza.

Luego bajo la vista a Shiro que colgaba de su hombro y de nuevo volvió a Lance casi con una expresión de lastima. Sabía lo que podía estar pensando: traición, engaño, dolor. Pero aunque esas ideas llegaron a cruzar por la mente del joven cubano, fue tan solo en leve destellos. Lo que dominaba en su mente era _¿Cómo era posible?_

–Lance… yo… –musitó tratando de equilibrar el peso inerte de Shiro. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí y rápido, pero no podía… si Lance le bloqueaba la salida.

El joven no fue ausente de tal dilema y a pesar de la duda, la confusión y las preguntas en su cabeza, caminaron seguro hasta Keith y se colgó el otro brazo de Shiro sobre sus hombros.

–Hay que irnos de aquí.

-0-

¡Más de un año! ¡Más de un año había estado perdido!

Shiro no lo podía creer. Había pasado más de un año perdido… atrapado en una prisión en el espacio por una especie que parecía haber conquistado el universo. De los detalles no estaba seguro. En realidad recordaba muy poco de ello. Desde el momento que despertó de la anestesia su memoria estaba confusa y bloqueada, principalmente de los hechos ocurridos en ese año y medio desaparecido.

Resultaba extraño para él, podía estar parado ahí en aquel desierto de la tierra contemplando la salida del sol y sentir que había sido a penas el día anterior cuando le enseñó a Keith aquella cabaña en el desierto. Y todo se vía igual como lo recordaba, pero mucho había cambiado.

Incluso él mismo había cambiado. Podía sentirlo hasta el punto de encontrarse ajeno a su cuerpo, en especial con aquel brazo de platino que no pertenecía, pero obedecía sus pensamientos _¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Qué paso más allá de las estrellas?_

–Shiro –escuchó la inconfundible voz de Keith detrás de él.

Pero definitivamente si algo no había cambiado era el joven de cabellera negra. Shiro, a pesar de tiempo transcurrido, lo veía tan maravilloso como siempre especialmente bajo los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana que caía sobre él. Su rostro inexpresivo, su mirada profunda, su hermosa cabellera azabache y esa actitud de niño malo que le encantaba. Sí, nada había cambiado en Keith durante ese año y medio, y daba gracias a ello. Era tal cual recordaba, como esa flama que lo mantuvo con esperanza todo ese tiempo y con el deseo de regresar.

 _Espera… ¿Cómo sabía eso?_

Como destellos de luz, imágenes resplandecieron en su mente de él mismo como un despojo humano, simplemente manteniéndose con vida por el simple hecho de volver a ver a su amado. Volver a tenerlo en sus brazos, sentir su cálido aliento contra su rostro y besar aquellos suaves labios que lo volvían loco.

–Keith –soltó Shiro.

El dueño de su corazón le sonrió y Shiro se perdió en su relajado semblante. Algo dentro de le indicó que todo iba estar bien. Estaba en casa.

–Es bueno tenerte de vuelta –dijo Keith apoyando su mano en su hombro sin perder su suave sonrisa. Él también estaba feliz de verlo.

Shiro tomó la mano de Keith que posaba sobre su hombro y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

–Es bueno estar de vuelta –le respondió casi en susurro en lo que daba medía vuelta y poder deslizar su otra mano por su cintura y asirlo.

El semblante de Keith cambio de golpe y la sorpresa en sus ojos no era nada nuevo para Shiro. Los acercamientos repentinos no eran el punto fuerte del joven de cabellera negra.

Teniéndolo sujeto, Shiro lo atrajo hasta sí. Rápidamente su olfato fue invadido por su intenso aroma y sus ojos se perdieron en el oscuro espacio que eran las pupilas purpuras de Keith. Por último, se enfocó en sus labios… aquellos que estaba tan deseoso de besar de nuevo… y estaba por hacerlo.

Pero lo que se encontró en el camino fue el dedo índice de Keith, que lo detuvo en su lugar en lo que la yema de su dedo se sentía como fuego en los labios de Shiro.

–Antes que nada –dijo Keith con seguridad, liberándose de su agarre –. Hay algo que debes ver.

-0-

Every time I see you falling

I get down on my knees and pray

-0-

Lance entró en pánico.

No solo Takashi Shirogane estaba vivo, también no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y no sabía absolutamente nada de los cambios en la vida de Keith. Específicamente, la llegada él… Lance. Claro que había cosas más importantes de momento para preocuparse como la nave extraterrestre que apareció en la atmosfera de la tierra, el misterioso león azul robótico y mágico que por alguna razón él solo podía pilotar y el repentino viaje más allá de las estrellas en que habían quedado atrapados.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía en un principio y mucho menos tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a ello, desde la aparición de Shiro, las investigaciones de Keith en el desierto y las señales captadas por Pidge. Pero eso era mínimo comparado con la duda que se acumulaba en el corazón de Lance.

 _¿Qué pasaría ahora que regreso Shiro? Nada cambiaría entre él y Keith ¿verdad?_

Porque no importaba que Shiro estuviera al corriente o no, pero su Keith, ya no era su Keith, sino de Lance ¿verdad? Sí, se habían dado un tiempo por petición de Keith, pero eso no significaba que hubieran roto su relación ¿o sí? Habían quedado claros con eso ¿no?

Lance estaba desesperado por saber que pensaba Keith al respecto, pero ante la nueva situación y como las cosas seguían una tras otra, nunca hubo una oportunidad para que ambos hablaran. En cambio, su amado de copetillo negro actuaba con tal familiaridad con Shiro que lo sacaba de quicio; peor aún, Shiro nunca quitaba sus ojos de él.

 _¡¿Acaso no conocía el concepto de ser discreto?!_

Él lo hacía mucho mejor, ocultando detrás de su sonrisa confiada la inseguridad que lo carcomía por dentro. Tanto para aparentar tranquilidad cuando estrechó la mano de su rival de amor. _¡Hey! ¡Después de todo él era Takashi Shirogane, el héroe que viajo más allá de las estrellas! ¡Era un privilegio conocerlo!... además de robarle el novio._

 _¡Oh carajo!_

Pero la situación no parecía mejorar y mucho menos que se daba un momento para que pudiera hablar con Keith a solas. Se encontraron con un misterioso castillo en un planeta olvidado, después de un extraño viaje a través de un agujero de gusano. _¿Qué más cosas raras podían pasar?_ Bueno, estaba la hermosa princesa congelada en el tiempo que cayó en sus brazos.

En otro tiempo, Lance le habría agradecido a dios por aquel ángel caído del cielo, pero ese momento solo tenía corazón y cabeza para el iracundo y poco paciente chico de copete negro. Que por cierto no pudo evitar levantar una ceja cuando la princesa Allura se recompuso en sus brazos… _¿Acaso eran celos?_ Tal vez no estaba perdido después de todo.

Las cosas están lejos de terminar ahí, desde recuperar más leones, creer que Hunk había muerto, pasar por otro ataque alienígena, pensar que todos moriría y ser parte del robot más genial y ultra poderoso de todo el universo, realmente no estaba ayudando a Lance para tener ese momento para hablar con Keith sobre su relación. Finalmente, cuando todo pasó y regresaron a su nuevo al castillo de leones, las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma en la cabeza de Lance.

Mientras permanecía en los jardines frente a la entrada principal del castillo, apreciando como el sol de la atardecer matizaba su nuevo hogar, el joven moreno pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas estaban por cambiar a parte de su relación con Keith. Era un paladín de Voltron y sobre sus hombros caía la mayor responsabilidad del universo, salvar y liberar a todos aquellos conquistados por el terrible emperador Zarkon y su poderoso ejército.

Era aterrador ya que lo analizaba con cuidado. Solo eran cinco joven e inexpertos pilotos (con excepción de Shiro) con la arma más poderosa del universo en sus manos, contra el tirano que conquisto la galaxia.

Pero ¿qué más podían hacer? no existía nadie para llenar el puesto y ellos había sido seleccionados místicamente para tal misión; pero las implicaciones de su fracaso eran terribles por no decir catastróficas, estaba en juego el futuro del universo, sino también el de la tierra... su hogar… su familia.

 _¡Su familia! ¿Qué estarían pensados ellos de él ahora? ¿Qué le habrían dicho sobre su paradero?_

En sentimiento de nostalgia lo lleno de repente, haciéndolo sentir cabizbajo. _Vaya, defensor de la galaxia y más allá era él._

–Lance –fue sacado de sus pensamientos pesimistas cuando escuchó que lo llamaban a su espalda. Se volvió para encontrarse nada menos que con Keith.

 _Claro, también está el problema de su relación con Keith._

–Hey.

–Hey.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo.

–Es que… –murmuró Lance bajando la mirada – aún es mucho que procesar. Los leones, Voltron, la tierra, esta guerra contra Zarkon… y… –masculló levantando lentamente sus ojos hacia los de Keith, quien le devolvió la mirada de su forma seca y característica – y Shiro.

Keith dio un leve respingo. Pronto sus ojos se desviaron de los azules de Lance, en lo que parecía un ademán de darse media vuelta y alejarse de él. Pero Lance ya había esperado suficiente tiempo y necesitaba al menos sacarse una duda de la cabeza, como de su corazón; de todas las locuras que ahora en que se había convertido su vida, quería acabar su tormento al menos de una... la más importante.

De un solo impulso, Lance lo tomó de la muñeca y lo formó mirarlo a rostro.

–¡Solo necesito que me digas algo Keith! –prácticamente le gritó ante la desesperación que reinaba en su corazón –. ¡¿Aún amas a Shiro?!

La sorpresa fue presente el rostro de su amado, en lo que un leve suspiro escapó de sus dulces labios y sus mejillas adquirieron algo de color. Keith tragó saliva antes de contestar con completa sinceridad:

–Sí, aún lo amo.

Con esas palabras el corazón de Lance se rompió mil pedazo, su agarre sobre la muñeca de joven de cabellera oscura se fue debilitando en lo que la desilusión se apoderó de su semblante. El joven moreno quería llorar más que nada en el mundo, pero hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para contener sus lágrimas. Keith había tenido la cortesía de ser brutalmente sincero con él, lo menos que le debía…

–Pero también te sigo amando a ti.

Lance volvió alar la vista y se topó con los ojos vidriosos de Keith. No mentía y al igual que él, se daba cuenta del problema en que estaban metidos.

-0-

I'm waiting for that final moment

You say the words that I can't say

-0-

Shiro entró una vez más en la sala de controles del castillo antes de ir a dormir. Ya había buscado por todo el castillo y ese era el último lugar que le faltaba por revisar. Como proceso de eliminación, justamente se encontraba ahí. Keith estaba solo en aquella sala, admirando el mapa estelar del castillo desplegado ante sus ojos.

Acercándose silenciosamente hacía él, Shiro se aproximó tratando de no perturbar sus pensamientos. Muchas cosas habían pasado últimamente y muy rápido, era normal que estuviera perturbado y Keith no era bueno con los cambios. Además, deseaba admirarlo unos minutos más, bajo aquella luz de las estrellas del mapa que lo hacían resplandecer como el astro que era.

 _Por la estrellas, como lo había extrañado y añorado regresar con él._ Ahora estaban juntos y podían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

–Keith –lo llamó dulcemente tomándolo por encima del codo y volviéndolo lentamente hacia él. Su cara de perturbación alteraba sus bellas facciones y lo consternó terriblemente. _¿Qué era lo que lo acongojaba? ¿Qué tanto atormentaba su mente?_ –. ¿Qué sucede?

–Debemos hablar –dijo con sequedad, pero mirándolo firmemente a los ojos. Eso no le gustaba.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Algo no andaba bien y lo hacía sentir inquieto, había cierta lejanía entre él y Keith que llegó a percibir desde la cabaña en el desierto. Esperaba que no fuera lo que temía.

–Antes que nada necesito hablar yo primero –le pidió –. Y no me interrumpas por ninguna razón.

–Está bien.

–Durante todo este tiempo… mientras todos me decía que estabas muerto… no pude… no quise… dejarte ir.

Keith desvió su mirada y clavo su bellos ojos en sus zapatos. Nunca había sido bueno con las declaraciones, en especial las de amor.

–Nunca, por ningún momento te deje de amarte Shiro –soltó de golpe aún esquivando la mirada de Shiro.

El corazón de su tutor estalló en alegría ante la desaparición de sus temores. Tomó a Keith de los hombros e intentó abrazarlo.

–Keith… –pero antes de que digiera algo más, el joven moreno colocó una mano contra su pecho y mantuvo el espacio entre ambos.

–Tengo una relación con Lance –dijo finalmente levantado la mirada y clavando sus ojos vidriosos en los oscuros y pasmados de Shiro –, desde hace varios meses somos pareja y también estoy enamorado él.

El tiempo se detuvo para el hombre mayor, quien ni un momento soltó los brazos del dueño de sus afectos. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su estomago se revolvió como un piloto novato en un simulador. Keith lo miraba con la misma intensidad de siempre y con esa expresión implorándole ayuda ante lo perdido y confundido que se encontraba. Pero Shiro no sabía qué hacer…

Vaya que estaba en problemas.

* * *

Y aunque no lo parece, aquí se acaba esta historia. Sé que parece que no es el final, pero sí lo es. Desde un principio era la intención que terminara aquí.

Muchas gracias por leer y pronto la versión PDF de este fic estará disponible en mi galería de DeviantArt (la dirección se encuentra en mi descripción de autor).

Un saludo.


	4. Agradecimientos

Gracias a todos por leer **"Bizarre love triangle"**

Sin el apoyo y el seguimiento de todos no habría sido posible.

Por favor compártanla con sus amigos y disfruten juntos de esta historia.

Además los invito a seguir mis demás fanfiction y otros VLD fics que publicaré en el futuro.

También te invito a visitar mi galería de DeviantArt donde podrá ver más FanArt, arte original y las versiones descargables de mis fanfictions.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
